Alone With You
by NancyDrew13
Summary: Scott struggles with his feelings for Nancy. Post TOT with no spoilers :)


**Author's Note: This is an AU for a reason! Please don't leave me comments telling me "THAT'S NOT NANCY! NANCY WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Yeah, I know. This is a fan fiction derived in the AU realm. I just wanted to see Nancy as the dominating, soul-sucking one for once. lol **

**I chose this pairing because I had Scott on the brain, but it really works with about any guy. If you want something different, simply copy and paste this story and change the name. Just please don't repost it. I'd have to track you down then! lol No, I'm serious. If you're really nice, I just might re-write it for you! **

**I was inspired while listening to Jake Owen's song, Alone with You. Go listen to it! =] **

**Rating: PG/PG-13ish kinda - reference to sex but nothing too bad :) **

Scott sighed and glanced at the clock once again. He doubted she was coming at this hour, but he couldn't force himself to bed. Blood shot and irritable he would be in the morning, but he would rather sit all night awake then miss her.

He had imagined her walking through the door so many times, but she never came. At six the following morning, his tired body had finally given in to sleep, depression and disgust finally settling.

Scott had always been hard to work with. He was subject to mood swings and irritability. On this morning, however, he was a complete terror. He would have argued his way into jail. Every student seemed to be trying their utmost best to do everything that annoyed him. Each time a cell phone rang, Scott had to restrain himself from chugging it against the wall.

When the day finally ended, he happily rushed home. It was then that he felt surrounded by despair. Everything around Scott reminded him of her. From a stray scent or flowers she had left, there was not one thing that did not feel her presence. It haunted Scott as he tried to move on. He should have known. He should have known better.

She was young and vivacious – a complete whirlwind to Scott's life. _Too young_, he reminded himself half-bitterly. It didn't stop her from giving him secretive kisses and winks, though. It was her, after all, that had initiated the physical portion of their relationship.

He should have stopped it then. He knew it was a mistake. No matter how many times she uttered, "I love you" or how passionate their love making was, Scott knew that in the end of the day, everything was futile. Eventually, she would leave him and return to her ex-boyfriend. Already, she was sneaking away to him.

Scott snorted loudly. Who was he kidding? She wasn't sneaking. She was doing it right in front of his face. It was almost as if she was mocking him - toying with his feelings. Letting him know that no matter what he did, she was going to leave him and not shed a tear. He was the master of his world. Everything around him he controlled – except her. She was his master, and she dominated him. He knew she relished her influence over him and enjoyed watching him grow weak before her eyes. He would grovel for her if she demanded it, and she loved that.

He sank into his chair with despair. Scott glanced hazily at the bottle of scotch next to him. He really had no desire to drink, yet it was obliged to keep him company. A friend he was sure he would lean on more in the future.

"This is a disaster," Scott muttered to himself. He rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. He was exhausted with everything. Slowly, he found himself drifting into a slumber.

Scott wasn't sure how much time had passed when warm hands woke him. He instantly shook alert. Haunting hands caressed his head, and his body ached for more. But he couldn't allow himself to be put through this hell again. She'd love and leave him, and that would be it. He'd be stuck for months picking up the pieces.

He stood abruptly, ripping free from her grasp and turned to look at her. He wished he hadn't. She looked beyond sexy. Her soft hair rested lazily on her face, and his white button down shirt barely covered her panties. She was barefoot and delicate. Ironic how she was the one about to rip him apart.

"What's the matter, Scott?" She purred while sauntering up to him.

Scott froze. He could feel her hot breath on his neck, and he had to fight the urge to submit to her right there. "Nancy," he began shakily. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Nancy smirked. He didn't know why he pretended to be strong. She knew the truth and realized that right now he was dying inside. She understood that soft caresses and haunting words would break him once again.

"I came to see you one last time," she answered softly, kissing the back of his head.

"Damn it, Nancy," he tried to steady himself. "Please don't do this to me."

He watched her slowly lean to meet his lips with her own. "I can't stay," she kissed him lightly, torturing him with a teasing touch. Scott groaned. Each touch weakened his defenses. She locked eyes with him. "I have to go back."

"For good?" Scott knew the answer the minute he asked. Why else was she here?

Nancy nodded. He wondered if she would miss him even half as much as he would her. He doubted it. Scott had seen her with her ex-boyfriend and knew that eventually they would reunite. Everyone knew; there was this innate bound between the two. Nancy was a dominator, but Scott noticed that when she was with the other, she relinquished control for just those few moments. She would head home hundreds of miles away and would probably never stop in Oklahoma again.

"Everything's going to be okay." He felt her hand slip under his shirt and feel up his chest.

He grabbed her hand. "Nancy, please no," he pleaded. He struggled to continue, a torrent of emotions strangling him. "I can't…I can't." He stopped almost trembling.

"I understand," Nancy responded softly. "I love you too."

Scott closed his eyes. He didn't need to hear that. Not now. Not as everything was crashing down. He doubted she really loved him but damn did he love her. He wanted her more than anything in the world, and in hours, she would be gone forever.

But at this moment, he couldn't have cared less. So when her lips collided with his, he didn't fight it. Scott knew it was a terrible idea. Even as the clothes were removed and discarded, he knew he should stop. He would regret it in the morning, and hell, for the rest of his life. He knew that within hours she would be gone again and this time, never to return. But regret be damned. He needed her so bad. There was nothing in the world he desired more at that moment. He needed to have this vivacious titian capture his whole being just once more as he submitted total control over to her.


End file.
